


Public Eye

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Series: DrPepperony Prompts and Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Groping, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: Stephen had not been aware that exhibitionism was a kink he shared with his two kinky spouses, and he wasn’t going to accept it as fact without a fight.





	Public Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osheets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheets/gifts).

> Shamelessly based off two of kozunos' recent drpepperony artworks: [[1]](https://osheets.tumblr.com/post/186144764349/stephen-being-the-trophy-husband-in-drpepperony) [[2]](https://osheets.tumblr.com/post/186237559124/drpepperony-driving-home).

Both Tony _and_ Pepper needed him to attend that specific fundraiser. _I’ll be busy going around, and Tony’s going to die of boredom or do something stupid if you aren’t there to steer him away from tedious conversation,_ was what Pepper had said.

He took them at their word.

But when he was actually there, he didn’t find himself needing to steer Tony away from tedious conversation at all.

He found himself getting dragged by one spouse or the other to meet people.

“Who is this stunning creature?” people tended to ask, looking him up and down.

“Our husband,” was how he was uniformly introduced. “Stephen Strange.”

And it was hell. He felt self-conscious in the new suit Tony had bought him. But it was also funny, because he remembered a completely different time…when he’d be preening in that snazzy new Westwood. Swanning it up all over the venue. Glowing from all the compliments, even.

But since he learned that material things had fleeting value, he had begun to feel…awkward, wearing and being around so much luxury.

Besides, it felt like he hadn’t been in the public eye for some time. How does one even talk to ordinary people in a social setting again? Perhaps using his old snarkiness as a shield would work, but he was having difficulty channeling Old Stephen, after having changed so much.

And while he was being constantly touched by his spouses. Sometimes inappropriately.

“Well _done_, Ms. Potts,” someone said in an appreciative tone. He couldn’t even remember this someone’s name. Pepper’s hand wandering from his waist to his butt and back to his waist as they made polite conversation with others had been very, _very_ distracting.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Pepper answered sweetly. “You should see him on his knees. Much prettier.”

_Oh Christ,_ Stephen almost squeaked aloud. A hot flush crept up to his ears and made him stare at Pepper wide-eyed.

He’d always known Pepper had a playful side - he just wasn’t aware that she sometimes brought it out in public. Tony was the one who liked doing that.

And speaking of Tony…

“Sorry, babe, I just have to add something.” Tony appeared out of nowhere to swipe Stephen from Pepper’s side, wrap his own arm around Stephen’s shoulders.

“He’s pretty on his knees, sure,” Tony continued, patting Stephen’s chest through the silk shirt. “But you _have_ to see him on his knees, bound, with a ball gag. _That_ is a work of art.”

Stephen was pretty sure all color would have drained from his face after that - except Tony slid a thumb under the fold of his shirt and traced tiny, discreet circles on his abdominal muscles with it.

Then he might have turned much redder. His face felt like it was on fire and he was quite sure some nervous sweating was starting up.

“Excuse me,” he said, tugging on his collar with a nervous finger, “I think I need some air.”

He smoothly slid away from everyone’s touch, but still felt all eyes on him as he found his way to the nearest garden-facing balcony.

***

Yep, Stephen thought as the night air cooled his blood: he was definitely out of practice being around people…

Was it now fashionable among high society folk to be openly appreciative of other people’s looks, up-front with their fantasies, and _handsy with their husbands_, in public?

Or was it just his two douchebag spouses playing with him?

Wait, what kind of fundraiser was this, anyway?

Soon enough, said spouses joined him on the balcony. And the first words out of either of them were not “You okay, babe?”

It was Tony saying “So who won?”

Pepper pushed him lightly as punishment for that.

“Won what?” Stephen managed to ask, even as he dreaded the answer.

“Nothing, babe,” Pepper assured him. “Although I did.”

“Seriously?” Tony protested. “I’m pretty sure I got him redder with the ball gag addition.”

“Yes, well, I got him first,” Pepper coolly clarified. “First one wins, that’s the rule.”

Stephen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His spouses were competing to see who could get him to blush in front of other people first?

That was -

\- disturbingly hot.

But Stephen had not been aware that exhibitionism was a kink he shared with his kinky spouses, and he wasn’t going to accept it as fact without a fight.

“I think It’s best that I leave you two to your crazy,” he said to them. “See you back home.”

“No, wait,” Tony quickly said. “It’s late, maybe we should all go home together.”

Pepper checked her watch. “Yup. 8:30 PM. Definitely time for bed.”

Bed, yes. Stephen could do with bed. Somewhere private and quiet, where he could blush as much as he wanted and _only two people_ could see it.

***

He’d wanted to portal back to the apartment they shared (much quicker, more time for him to take a shower and wash the last remnants of that weird evening off his person before bed) but the two would have none of it.

At first it was all right. Stephen was squeezed in between Tony and Pepper in the limo, but the closeness was comfortable.

Tony sat with unusual quietness, while Pepper immediately whipped out her phone as soon as she hit the seat - no doubt so she could text a convenient excuse to the fundraiser’s hosts for the three of them having to duck out so early.

Stephen slumped, willing himself to finally relax.

Then the privacy divider between the limo driver and the passengers went up.

_…Uh-oh._

Tony’s doing, certainly. The button for raising the divider was on his side. Although Tony was looking out the window pretending to be innocent all the while.

Without lifting her attention from her phone, Pepper’s free hand reached for Stephen’s tie. She started absently playing with it, stroking it and twirling it between her fingers.

Meanwhile, Tony ever so casually laid a hand on Stephen’s thigh.

Stephen froze.

Pepper gave the tie a slight tug. Moaned softly against Stephen’s lips when they shared a kiss.

Stephen’s mind and heartbeat were racing. They were still in the car. They could stop at a traffic light, someone could peer into the tinted windows and see them…

And Pepper’s tongue was in his mouth and Tony’s lips were on his neck and Tony’s hand was snaking up his thigh.

Was this car even soundproofed?

_Oh Christ._


End file.
